


Picture perfect

by Meero94



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero94/pseuds/Meero94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone asked, Connor would blame it on Instagram and the rain. Maybe on Oliver's charming smile too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt from a lovely anon and, although I'm pretty sure it's not what they had in mind, I hope the person likes it anyway.

“It’s raining,” Oliver murmured into his boyfriend’s hair. They were both lying in bed, fully clothed –if you counted sweaters and boxers as actual clothing- and cuddled into each other’s sides. Connor had his head tucked into the crook of Oliver’s neck, his hair brushing the older man’s chin and tickling his lips every time he spoke. It was one of those rare days where they both had no work to do and no place to be, so they had stayed at Oliver’s apartment all day, doing nothing and everything together.

Connor found the entire thing disgustingly adorable, but he’d never admit it out loud.

“It’s something that tends to happen at this time of year, Oliver. Quite often too. Might want to get used to it,” Connor shot back in a hushed tone, smirking sleepily to himself when Oliver flicked his ear. “Don’t get too excited.”

“You’re a horrible human being with not a single romantic bone in your body,” Oliver complained with an exaggerated sigh, but the affect was kind of ruined since Oliver had his fingers running through the other man’s hair. Connor wanted to make a joke about romance and _extra bones_ but decided against it. He settled for looking up and giving the other guy a not-really-that-offended look.

“I took you out on a surprise date last week, didn’t I?” Connor countered, poking at Oliver’s side as he spoke and enjoying the way he tried to squirm away. Not that it really worked since Connor’s arm held Oliver in place. “What else is there? Do you want us to dance in the rain? Take couple-y selfies and post them on Instagram?”

“That date –“ Oliver grinned as he pointed an accusing finger, “Doesn’t really count. I looked like an idiot while you looked like some runway model late to a photo shoot. It was embarrassing. Not that I didn’t appreciate the sentiment.”

“You looked cute,” Connor argued, barely holding in a laugh at the memory of how Oliver looked like a lost puppy that day. Okay, so maybe pulling Oliver out of a six hours shift and into a date hadn’t been the greatest of plans, but at least Oliver had been kind enough to go through with the date anyway. With minimal protest, even. “All rugged and apocalyptic-nerd like.”

“See? Awful! The things I have to put up with.” Oliver joked again, his tone light and eyes twinkling with held in laughter. He dropped a kiss to Connor’s forehead –something he did an awful lot of- then went back to playing with Connor’s hair and humming quietly to himself.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, broken only by Oliver’s humming and the batter of raindrops against the glass, Connor moved from his comfortable position and started towards the window.

“Connor,” His boyfriend all but whined, causing Connor to smile widely to himself. “What are you doing? Come back here.”

“It’s raining –“ Connor started, and Oliver gave him a squinty look that –Connor assumed- conveyed mock disbelief.

“No shit.” Oliver deadpanned, his long fingers reaching for his ugly glasses and placing them on his face.

“It’s raining,” Connor repeated with a pointed glare. “And I’m about to do something that I swore I’d never do. Come here, Oliver.”

“Um, if you’re about to propose –“ Oliver got up with a nervous laugh. “Then allow me to tell you that, regardless of how much I love you, I will _not_ accept a proposal while I’m in boxers. My mom wants pictures, so I’ll have to be in pajamas at least.”

“I wouldn’t do that here, Oliver,” Connor rolled his eyes with a small smirk, thoroughly enjoying Oliver’s shocked look. The man wasn’t too far off base really, since pictures were involved in Connor’s plan, but he sure as hell wouldn’t propose in boxers either. He also wouldn’t go about it this coolly, since he’d probably hyperventilate first and require Wes to shove the ring box at him –but that was him getting way ahead of himself. “Now, would you come? I’m already second guessing this.”

“Going once, going twice..” Oliver muttered as he moved to stand beside his boyfriend. “Okay. I’m here. Now tell me what got you, Connor Walsh, out of bed because I’m getting curious.”

“That,” Connor answered as he grabbed his cellphone from a nearby table. “Would be _you_.”

“I’m really not following.” Oliver pouted. Connor looked up at him with a grin, brushed a kiss against his lips, and then went back to tapping at his mobile.

“We’re doing couple-y things.” Connor announced, “ _Smile_!”

Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise; his lips forming a little O as he noticed the mobile’s front camera pointed at them. Connor had the device raised above their heads, its lens capturing the moment perfectly as he leaned forward and kissed Oliver’s cheek.

“There.” Connor stated in triumph, sounding far too pleased with himself for his own liking.

Oliver blinked at him a few times.

“Did you just _selfie_ us?” Oliver questioned, doing a piss-poor job of hiding a smile. “Seriously? Are you feeling alright, _darling_?” The last part must have been added with the sole purpose of teasing Connor, but it came out soft and sincere instead. Connor simply smiled at his screen.

“We look very good together. It’d be a crime against the world if we deprived them of us, Ollie. I’m just doing the world a favor.” He nodded as he spoke, his focus remaining on the screen and causing him to miss the fond smile directed at him. “I tagged you.”

“You –“ Oliver sighed with upturned lips, bringing both arms to circle Connor’s waist and burying his head against his neck, “Are an idiot.”

Connor let the phone drop and ran a hand over Oliver’s hair. Had anyone told him a year ago that he’d be here, standing with an armful of adorable geek and loving every moment of it, he would have laughed in their face. But here he was now, unlikely as it may have seemed before, and he knew that he wouldn’t change a single moment of it or alter any detail about it.

“I know we already have a few pictures together on your account,” Connor shrugged, refusing to acknowledge his heating cheeks. “But it just occurred to me that we don’t have any on mine.”

“And the ones I have on my account don’t have me looking like –what was it? All rugged and world-after-nerd like?” Oliver chuckled, pulling back to look at Connor with a small smile.

“Close enough, yes.” Connor confirmed with a nod. “That’d definitely be a shame too. Depriving the world of that much cuteness.”

“Cuteness,” Oliver repeated in skeptical embarrassment, his cheeks flushing a faint pink. He still did that sometimes, and Connor found it both adorable and infuriating. He really didn’t want Oliver doubting himself in anyway. Would write poetry about the other man’s beauty if he knew how or were any less emotionally stunted.  “Right. Can we go back to bed now? Much as I want to kiss you for this, I’m kind of freezing.”

“Good thing that I’m about to make you wear some pants, then.” Connor told him, slipping out of Oliver’s hold and looking for his discarded trousers.

“Well, that’s new.” Oliver said and received a glare for his efforts. “Why are we putting pants on?”

“We’re walking in the rain. Or whatever the fuck it is you nerdy people like to do in the rain. I’m leaving that one up to you, really. I’m only on camera duty.”

“You’re not serious.”

“Oh, I am.” Connor gave one of his devilish smiles and accompanied it with a wink. “The people of Instagram won’t even know what hit ‘em.”

Oliver opened and closed his mouth a few times then kept it shut. He looked like he wanted to either laugh or argue, but it was 6 pm and lots of people were outside –for some reason unfathomable to Connor- and Oliver’s thoughts showed on his face. He had no real reason to refuse, he was all too excited about the idea –even if he tried not to show it- and Connor may never ask him to do something like this again anytime soon.  

Oliver nodded his head in agreement.

“Okay but when the Hell Team starts giving you shit, I’ll remind you that this was _your_ idea. Your complaining rights are therefore revoked.”

“Cruel,” Connor countered. “Now put some pants on, would you?”

“I’ll never get used to hearing you say that.” Oliver laughed then stopped abruptly at the sound of the camera shutter. “Connor!”

Connor smiled innocently then slapped Oliver’s boxer clad ass, dancing out of reach as Oliver tried to grab him.

“Trust me, _darling_ , I’m only getting started.”

It was then that Oliver seemed to realize that he created a monster. He gave a helpless shrug and proceeded to put on his pants with a smile.

Connor’s Instagram had seventy new pictures by midnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope that the fluff didn't give you cavities. Tell me if you liked this and want more, you can talk to me here or on sulkybbarnes on tumblr -where I spend huge amounts of time stressing over fictional characters.
> 
> Comments/kudos would be very appreciated. Tell me what you think!


End file.
